


Distinctions

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a little exchange between James and Tiff Needell in 16x01. After filming, James is unsure about his feelings for Tiff Needell. Jeremy helps him work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinctions

_“Cheers, Tiff.”  
“No problem, James. Anytime you want me.”_

James sat there thinking of this when he got back home after that particular day of filming.

 _“Anytime you want me.”_

He didn’t say “need” but “want.” He was being pedantic, but there was a distinct difference. And Tiff Needell, being a force in the motoring world with both his words and his driving, would be careful with his distinctions.

James smiled a bit at this thought. He could call upon Tiff when he wanted him. He liked that.

***

Sometimes people forget that he was on Old Top Gear. He actually took a spot vacated by Jeremy in fact, though everyone knew—even himself— that he was a poor replacement. Viewers were used to Jeremy’s highly opinioned, love-me-or-hate-me-I-don’t-care attitude. James, younger and more proper, came off as I-know-a-lot-please-love-me. It would take viewers some time to make the shift. It seemed the only person that warmed up to James immediately was Tiff. He would pop in while James was filming segments and be an all-around good chap, asking if he needed help, giving him tips.

Because of this, James quite liked Tiff and invited him to the pub afterward for a curry. Eventually this lead to Tiff and James having one good snog in the car park after the pub crawl. It was a mixture of lustful and sweet, both their tongues still tasting of spices and lager. Both left out of breath and full of need, ignoring it to go home: Tiff to his wife and James to his new girlfriend, Sarah.

They put it past them quite easily, though James still felt something toward Tiff as they continued to work together. Old Top Gear ended, some time passed, and then New Top Gear hired him. Through that transition, James had only encountered Tiff ever so often at motoring functions and sometimes on the Top Gear track when they needed extra assistance. They would make small talk about random things, though once in a while Tiff would make a side comment about how James didn’t wear those smart-looking suits anymore or how he missed their pub and curry runs. But before James could reply, they would be interrupted by either Richard wanting a word with him or Jeremy trying to playfully irritate Tiff. If James were the paranoid sort, he would have thought his co-presenters did such things on purpose to keep Tiff and him from…whatever could develop.

So now Tiff was back yet again. It seemed Top Gear would not be rid of him. And neither would his heart, he believed. This was the time to act on it.

***

 

“Tiff was supervising at the track again,” Jeremy remarked as he sat down on the couch next to James.

He nodded. “Yes I know, Hammond and I said hello to him this morning.”

“He’s dangerous.”

“What are you on about, Jez?”

“Tiff.”

“You mentioned him already. Dangerous?”

“Don’t play dumb, mate. I see the way you look at him when he comes ‘round. And I know how he feels about you.”

James’ eyes widened. “You mean…?”

“He wants you. But I’m just saying Tiff is not who you think he is, or want him to be.”

James tried to laugh, thinking Jeremy was just taking the piss. There was no way he could be serious. Jeremy’s expression didn’t change. “You know this from experience, I take it?”

“I might.”

“Care to share? Or are you just warning more for selfish reasons?”

“Selfish reasons? I’m trying to protect you, James.”

“I’m a grown man. I can decide who I make company with, thank you. You’re probably warning me off so you can have Tiff for yourself.” Without awaiting a reply, James got up and left the portakabin.

“I don’t want you to be hurt,” Jeremy muttered after the door shut.

***

James made his way to his Panda, intending to go back to his place and call on Tiff because he “wanted” him. He tried to push Jeremy’s warning out his mind as he pulled his keys out. What did that man know anyway?

“James!”

He sighed. Jeremy was running toward him.

“You’re really too old to be doing that much running.”

“Shut up. I…I wanted to apologize, alright. You can do whatever you want with or without Tiff.”

“You came up running just for that?”

“I didn’t want you going home mad at me.” Jeremy placed a hand on his arm. “I warned you about Tiff because I felt the same way about him years ago. And it didn’t turn out well, obviously.”

“You fancied Tiff?”

“In the Old Top Gear days, he and I joked, flirted, and shagged a bit behind the scenes, okay? It was good fun. But Tiff…he wants you to want him. He’s in it for fun as long as you want him. If you start needing him and asking for more than just the want, he’ll drop you fast. He doesn’t mean to, I don’t think. He’s just the type of fun chap good for a laugh, not anything serious. I got hurt. I don’t want you hurt.”

James thought this over. It all made sense, really. The distinctions he caught up on between “want” and “need” were there, all out and explained. And by Jeremy Clarkson, of all people. Though now, he wasn’t sure how to react. He didn’t know if he wanted to heed Jeremy’s advice and let it go or blow it off and see for himself what happens, even with the warning signs blinking all around him.

“You’ve got your thinking face on there, Slow.”

James tried to figure out what to do next. Did he seriously want Tiff Needell? He was too old and hopefully too wise to start something non-serious with him. He was the serious attachment type. James didn’t want to “want” someone. He realized he wanted to “need” someone.

Finally looking up at Jeremy, he noticed the man was fidgeting awkwardly. James had to admit it was endearing, as well.

“Jez…I need…the pub. Care to join me?”

Jeremy nodded. “Of course. Anytime you need me, James.”

Unlocking the car door, James took note of the distinction.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at topgearslash comm on LJ on Jan 25, 2011.


End file.
